


I’d Rather Be Alive Than Be With You

by Yuriisbestcatlady



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Crime, Dystopia, Dystopian society, Escape, Kidnapping, M/M, Mafia AU, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Omega Yuuri Katsuki, Omegaverse, Spanking, Yuri Plisetsky - Freeform, crime investigation, kidnap, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuriisbestcatlady/pseuds/Yuriisbestcatlady
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky is an omega on a mission, a mission to stop leader of a crime organization Otabek Altin. But what happens when things don’t go as planned and the horrific leader decides to kidnap Yuri for his own pleasure?





	1. Chapter 1

6:30pm, a local bar in Almaty, Kazakhstan

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

I put my 3rd drink back down onto the bar I was sitting at, my conversation with the strikingly handsome alpha in front of me had me intrigued, so I certainly didn't want to be drunk for it.

 

I cleared my throat and glanced at the man in front of me,

 

"So what do you do for a living?"

 

He gave me a smile and answered with a soothing, deep voice, laced with his Kazakh accent.

 

"I'm the president of an advertising company, might I ask what you do? Or are people in Russia still weird about letting omegas have jobs?"

 

"In Russia were actually pretty advanced with equality for secondary genders, I work for um..."

 

Shit, I forgot my coverup job

 

"I uh... I work in social media marketing"

 

"That's interesting, by the way, I never caught your name"

 

"Yura, and yours?"

 

"Beka"

 

"So what's it like being in advertising?"

 

"Nothing fun really, I get to work from home though, so that's nice"

 

I had a feeling that he was hiding something, part of me is saying he doesn't work in advertising, he seems too rich to be doing a common job.

 

"So Yura..."

 

His words sounded like a purr when he was speaking my name.

 

"Are you mated yet? Have any pups?"

 

"Ha ha no, that's not my priorities in life. Ever."

 

"I can't help but say I'd want some kids of my own someday, but it's good that you know what you want to do. Congratulations on working in marketing, social media seems to be skyrocketing these days."

 

"Thanks, how old are you by the way?"

 

"Twenty three, and you?"

 

This man didn't look a day over 21.

 

"Nineteen"

 

"I'm not surprised, you do look quite young."

 

"Yes, I get that a lot"

 

"Well Yura, it was nice meeting you, unfortunately I have to get home, I have work early tomorrow."

 

"Ok, well can you give me your number?"

 

"Sure"

 

•

 

Little did I know that this conversation would lead so much more drama than I had imagined.

 


	2. Feeling That Can’t Sleep Love?

St. Petersburg, Russia   
3:30pm

"Mr. Plisetsky, here's your file."

Laziliy I reached my arm out from my desk and grabbed the moderately thick pack of paper.

Otabek Altin

Secondary gender: Alpha

Mafia leader for 5 years 

Inherited job from father 

Usual location: Almaty, Kazakhstan 

Height: 168cm 

____________________________

My eyes widened when I saw how little information was on the page, the only set of papers that was making the file look moderately thick was all of my flight info. Normally when I had to go somewhere to spy on people I was given a lot more information on the suspect.   
I glanced over to the omega sitting in the desk behind me.

"Hey minami" 

The younger Japanese man looked up at me.

"Yeah?"

"Can you look at this file there's barely any information in it"

Minami stood up and walked the short distance to my desk, quickly looking over my file to analyze it.

"Oh, you probably got one of those jobs where you have to seduce a suspect into telling you stuff. I had one of those a few months ago, and there was barely any info on the file I got for it"

He literally said that like it was nothing.

"Why do I have to do that shit?"

"Well we don't have a lot of omegas working here so your chances of getting picked to do jobs like this are pretty high"

I swear that man acts way too happy about everything.

________________________________

I had to fly into Kazakhstan 3 days later, and I was told to always keep my earpiece in, always be back at my hotel by 11:00 pm unless I got invited by the suspect to stay with him for the night. Knowing that I might be pretty much forced to spend the night with some mafia boss who's also an Alpha, made me rethink my choice in careers. 

Leaving the airport wasn't too bad though, and at least the taxi service in Almaty was pretty decent. 

When I checked into my hotel, I sat down on my king sized bed, and looked through the booklet I was given to follow the day I left for Almaty. 

\- your earpiece is also connected to someone else in the agency spying on the suspect, they give you all the locations and what to do.

'Great', I thought.

The signal from my earpiece indicating that my agency was trying to talk to my rang throughout my ear. 

"Yes?" I almost whispered.

"The suspect is supposed to go to dinner at a local cafe at 7:00pm, you need to be there and get familiar with his mannerisms so you can approach him later that night. Understood?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Да, I understand"

_______________________________  
The chapters in the story aren't going to be super long, (most of them are going to be around 500 words) because I'm currently writing 2 other stories which I'm almost finished with, so once I'm completed with those the chapters in this story are going to be longer 

Translations: да= da= yes in russian


	3. Mission Impossible

I sat down at a small table near the restaurants bar. I checked the time on my phone, 

7:01 pm

And pretty much right on time, Mr. Otabek Altin stepped in through the door.

No fucking way  
I thought. 

So the guy I met in Almaty, was really a mafia boss...

Shit, what if he remembers me and strikes up a conversation?

I proceeded to watch the man meet up with somebody at the restaurant, and although I could really hear what they were talking about, I figured that it wasn't anything related to the mafia considering they were in public and seemed to be laughing and joking around.

Figures, he's in a public place so I doubt anybody would try to make it obvious that they work in the mafia.

I heard the familiar 'beep' from my earpiece signaling me that another command from the other agent stationed in Almaty that I was working with for this mission was incoming.

"Ok Yuri, I want you to go up and strike a conversation, and remember, don't make it obvious that you work for this agency"

I made sure to lower my voice into barely a whisper to make sure that nobody would suspect me speaking to what seemed to be nothing. 

"Got it, I met this guy at a bar a while ago without realizing this was him so it should be pretty easy to make small talk"

"Ok, remember the goal is to get his zip code or some sort of contact information so we can get a better idea of where he might live."

"Got it, I'll send in my report later tonight."

Okay Yuri, breathe.

I took off my earpiece and put it in my pocket before walking over to the bar where Mr. Altin was seated, quietly taking swings of beer, he seemed to be preoccupied by something on his phone. 

As I was walking up to the bar, I received a few stares from some of the other patrons seated around the bar, either because I seemed to be one of the only people in Almaty with incredibly blonde hair, or the fact that my jeans were so tight they seemed to be made for the sole purpose of showing off my ass. My pants were a 'gift' from the agency, specifically for this mission, since my goal was to convince this mafia boss into giving me information. 

"Hey, Beka, right?"

'Beka' looked up from phone and gave a look of excitement after registering my face.

"Hello Yura" 

"It's crazy running into you again."

"You're visiting Almaty again? I assume you enjoyed your stay here last time I saw you."

"Yeah, it's really a great vacation spot. By the way, is the seat next to you taken?"

"Yeah, my father is supposed to sit there, but he's running a bit late, you could sit there until he gets here."

"Ok, thanks."

I grabbed the bar stool that was a bit behind me and pulled it towards me in order to be at a closer proximity of Mr. Altin. 

"So do you see your father often."

"Yes but I don't really enjoy it."

"And why is that, if you don't mind me asking?"

Beka sighed with a look of annoyance plastered onto his face.

"He normally just nags me about not settling down already."

Mr. Altin then quickly pulled out his phone, and began typing incredibly fast. 

I need to know what he's typing 

I subtly began swinging my feet a bit until one of them lightly hit the bar stool I was sitting on and caused my sandal to fall off.   
I laughed a bit when I acted surprised about my shoe falling off.

"Excuse me" 

Beka chuckled as I bent down to pick up my shoe and made sure to take a little bit of extra time sitting on the probably unsanitary bar floor, and placed my sandal back onto my foot ever so slowly, making sure to glance up and read whatever he was typing without him noticing. 

Hey Dad, I have an omega sitting with me, so when you get here try to act normal, and obviously don't bring up anything about the business, and far as he knows, I work in advertisement.

I stood up and hopped back onto my bar stool, when an older, dark haired man resembling Beka walked up to us. 

"Otabek! It's good to see you!"

Otabek huh? Well I know that I'm talking to the right person.

Otabek replies in a monotonous voice.

"Hello father."

I stood up from my bar stool when I noticed Otabeks fathers eyes drifting towards me.

"And what's your name little one?"

"I'm 5'4, that's not little."  
I scoffed.

The older Altin laughed.  
"You've got a feisty one there, what's his name?"

"Dad, this is Yura, he works in..."

Otabek glanced back over to me, expressing a look of confusion, he obviously needed a reminder. 

I finished Otabeks sentence. "Social media marketing"

His father nodded and made a comment about omegas being able to work in this day of age. I was offended but, it seemed to be normal from Otabeks father.

Otabeks father sat down on the stool I was recently sitting at, and left me standing between the two of the awkwardly.

Shit, I can't go back to my table yet, I've barely gotten any information. Think Yuri.

I looked over to Otabek awkwardly. "So should I go back to my table or should I just... sit on your lap?"

I saw the younger Altin's face practically melt into a smirk. 

"Get up here Yura" 

I seated myself in Otabeks lap and began panicking when I felt his growing erection through my jeans. 

The scent of arousal wafted trough the air and I saw Otabeks father chuckle. 

"Well I guess I don't have to worry about never becoming a grandparent now, I'll leave you two be. 

Once the older Altin had left the bar, I quickly stood up and sat back onto my original seat at the bar.

Otabek looked at me with annoyance shown clearly on his face.

"Yura, now that's just mean."

"Buy me a few beers will you Otabek?"

It's going to be a a lot harder to get information than I thought.

____________________________

I hope that u guys enjoyed the 3rd chapter!! It took me a pretty long time to write. The next update should be out between now and the next couple weeks or so!


	4. Do You Want To Reach Me?

"You're so much more of a tease than I remembered you being."

"Well what can I say, I have a complicated personality"

The alpha put down his drink and flashed a devilish grin towards me

"How'd you like to come home with me tonight?"

I turned on my earpiece so the operator back at headquarters could hear the conversation and possibly tell me whether to accept or not.

I heard the familiar beep notifying me that my earpiece was turned on.

"Do you mind repeating that? It suite loud in here."

"I was wondering if I could take you home with me tonight"

I was dreading the answer that I would've given from the operator.

"Yes, you need to go, though, don't engage in anything you aren't comfortable with while you're with him."

I gulped before giving my answer.

"Yes"

•

Me and Otabek left the bar and he led me out into the parking lot to get on his motorcycle. 

Despite my disinterest in being on this mission, I realized that Almaty is a beautiful city. However my astonishment by the beauty was interrupted my Otabek parking and letting me know that we were in front of his house, which was incredibly large. 

He led me in through the front door and I was greeted by a late handful of people already inside the extravagant mansion. 

"This is...um, my family."

"You have a big family"

"Yes, well it's mostly my cousins and distant family who live here."

Yeah, sure, it's your "cousins", I thought to myself.

He led me up to his bedroom and placed me on the small couch facing opposite from his bed, and he took a seat next to me. 

"Yura?"

"Hm?"

"Do you mind sitting on my lap, I think that you being closer to me would help me relieve some stress from today."

"Um... sure."

I straddled Otabek and he began toying with the hair falling near my chin. He smiled to himself a bit before speaking again.

"God, you're so beautiful."

"Thanks"

"You know, ever since I met you at that bar a while ago, I knew that you were the one for me."

"Somehow I doubt that you could know something like that just form one meeting."

"Oh but it's true."

Otabek flashed the same devilish grin that he gave me earlier at the bar. Before he stroked his thumb down the side of my head around to my ear. 

He smirked at then pulled out my earpiece.

"I don't think you'll need this anymore."

I was speechless, no full words came out of my mouth as I stared at the man in front of me.

"How...wha...but..."

He tossed my earpiece across the room. 

"You were wearing a similar one when in fell out of your backpack, the last time we met, I had my brother track it's serial number to find the corporation that you're working for."

I tried to scramble out of the grinning alphas lap, but he firmly placed both hands around my waist, keeping me from moving.

"I had another one of my men hack into your current replacement earpiece to lead you back to me, we also hacked into your corporations documentation system in order to bring you back to Kazakhstan on a so called, "mission".

"What the fuck, that's psychotic, let me go"

I struggled even more until freezing when I felt Otabeks hands reach down to cup my ass. 

"So right now your boss thinks that you're still talking to me at a cafe, and I've already had one of my men report useless, false, information to your computer, to throw off your boss who already knows about my whereabouts from a couple months ago. So you can stay here with me for as long as I want."

I punched Otabek in the nose and jumped off of his lap while he was clutching his face in pain.

However, before reaching the door he ran up to me and threw me on top of his bed and pinned me down.

"You're my omega now, and I'm not going to let you leave."

He peppered small kisses on my unclaimed mating mark.

"Please please don't bite down"  
I half whispered, half pleaded.

Otabek chuckled and pulled away.

"Don't worry I won't, not yet at least"

I began shivering purely out of fear.

"Aw, are you cold? How about we go lay down"

"N-no I'm fine... I'm-I'm not cold"

However I soon realized that obviously my stuttering didn't change Otabeks mind when he scooped me up and practically threw me onto his large king sized bed. 

I was completely frozen, my body was so overtaken by fear I couldn't move a muscle.  
I just kind of stared into space as I felt Otabek lay down next to me and pull a blanket over us. He began spooning me and my breath hitched when I smelled arousal in the air.

The alpha nuzzled his nose into my neck and let out a low humming sound he probably intended to sound endearing, but it only caused me to be more terrified.

"Can't you just picture us like this in the future?"

"No."

I made an attempt to punch the man behind me, but instead my fist was caught in his hand and brought down to my abdomen, with his hand on top of mine.

"An omega should never physically assault their alpha."

"You think I give a shit?!"

"Yuri you're such a fighter."

He began stroking up and down my body with his thumb.

"Can't you envision it? Us laying here after some mating, we could hear our children walking around our living room. Who knows you may even be pregnant at the time."

I began struggling again.

"Bastard I got my fucking tubes tied, you can't do shit."

"I don't think so"

I felt him lean towards my neck and inhale near my bonding gland.  
"I can smell how fertile you are right now"

Shit he called my bluff 

"My boss will notice that I'm missing after at least a month or two and he'll- he'll call the police"

And the words Otabek told me after this would be wedged into my mind forever.

"Yuri, you aren't stupid, I lead a mafia, there'll be ways to take care of your entire corporation, I'm sure you would've figured that out already."

________________________________

 

Hope you guys likes this chapter!! Sorry for the slow updates


	5. Lost

Warning: verbal sexual assault/sexual assault

 

 

One week later 

 

Yuri, come here, I want something on my lap while I work"

Otabek motioned for me to come sit on his lap.

"FUCK NO"

"Yuri, I've told you countless times this week, that's not how you should be speaking to an alpha"

"I don't give a fuck"

Otabek stood up from his desk that he had recently moved into his bedroom in order to keep a better eye on Yuri, to make sure he couldn't leave. 

After the alpha began walking towards Yuri with a defiant look on his face, the omega was unconsciously backing up towards the wall.

Otabek scooped up a struggling Yuri into his arms.

"I had a dream last night Yura, and maybe if you'd behave like you should, I could actually live that someday. Would you like to hear about it?"

"FUCK NO"  
Yuri spat the words into the alphas face.

"Well you don't have a choice do you? I'm going to tell you anyway."

He threw Yuri down onto his bed, pinned the blondes arms above his head and kept his knee in between the omegas thighs. Then peppered small kisses around his bonding gland.

"You were accepting me into your body, and already carrying out third litter like a good little omega should."

Otabek dove to Yuris lips in order to try and make out, but the blonde bit down excruciatingly hard onto the alphas bottom lip, giving himself tome to try and escape the room.

He ran out the door of his captors bedroom and into the living room, where he was unexpectedly greeted by Otabeks,   
relatives?   
Friends?   
Yuri wasn't quite sure.

"Where's your alpha little one?" Asked a man who seemed to be young but already had a head full of grey platinum hair.

Yuri didn't answer anything and instead tried again to run out and possibly get to the front door.

However his hopes of escape were short lived when he felt someone grab him from behind when he was about to reach the front door. Yuri smelled the anger on the man who grabbed him and he instantly knew it was Otabek. 

"I can't have you running away like that Yuri."

"Let me fucking go."

Yuri began struggling and doing anything he can to try and possibly kick or scratch Otabek, to no prevail. 

Suddenly the silver haired alpha from before spoke up again. 

"You haven't introduced us to your omega yet!"

Otabek gave a rare chuckle.

"Right, Viktor, how could I have forgotten? This is Yuri, he's the omega I met at a bar last year, that I was telling you all about. Turns out his organization was trying to locate us too."

Viktor, responded with a creepily cheerful smile,

"That's just like my Yuuri too! They have something in common."

Standing beside Viktor was a Japanese man who looked to be in about his early 20's and was heavily pregnant.   
Yuris eyes widened.

Shit, is that what's going to happen to me?   
No, no , I'll kill myself before that happens.  
Yuri thought to himself. 

 

Another man in the room spoke up,

"Did you get him knocked up yet, Otabek? Your fathers been asking for some heirs."

Otabek chuckled and placed Yuri in front of him but had the blondes back pressed up against his chest.

"Not yet, but,"

Yuri froze.

Otabek placed his hands onto Yuris abdomen and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"His heat is coming up soon, I can smell it on him, so we'll try for a litter during that time. He smells fairly fertile though"

Otabek squeezed Yuris ass.

"So I doubt it'll take long for us to conceive."

Viktor spoke again, "and would you look at that body of his, it practically screams childbearing."

Yuri didn't know what to do, he couldn't knock out Otabek yet, there's too many people so they would just grab him or something.  
The blonde decided to just stay still until Otabek picked him up and led Yuri back into his bedroom.

•

The alpha threw the blonde onto his bed as soon as the entered the door.

"How about we do some practice mating for your heat? So you can get used to taking my knot, hm?

Yuri began struggling and in the process grabbed a nearby lamp and bashed it over the alphas head.

When seeing that Otabek had obviously blacked out, Yuri scrambled to the nearest window and attempted to unlock it. When the window seemed like it would never open, he walked to the desk Otabek had placed in the room and tried to find out his location on the laptop laying on the desk.

______________________________

Sorry that update took so long I've been dealing with a lot of mental health and physical health issues which are all figured out now and I'm doing a lot better but I didn't have the mental strength to write anymore so now that I'm fine I'll be update a lot more and possibly starting a new story


	6. As Good As Tap Water

Almaty, Kazakhstan,   
Well I guess I didn't go too far

Yuri know that he only had a short amount of time before Otabek wakes up.

He crawled back over to the window and tried to open in again, these didn't have a traditional lock from the inside, he obviously needed a key. 

He walked over to his captors unconscious body and frantically searched his jacket pockets looking for the key. He soon came to an awful realization. He was going to have to avoid the rest of the people in this mansion and escape through a main entrance. 

Quietly he unlocked the bedroom door and snuck into the hallway, peering around the corner to check for any people. He made a mad dash for the direction he thought was the front door, when he crashed into a dark haired man slightly taller than him. 

Yuri stood back up, as he'd fallen from the force of the collision and tried to pick up the pace again, but he was grabbed by the color by man who was now behind him. 

The blonde turned to face the one practically strangling him and recognized him to the victors omega from earlier. His green eyes were wide with fear.

"Please please please don't tell anyone I'm trying to leave" 

"You're leaving? Why would you want to leave your alpha?"

"Because these assholes are fucking insane, now let me go!"  
Yuri tugged at his shirt trying to get the other omega, Yuuri to let go.

"But alphas give us their seed to grow their children with, and that's a great honor for an omega"

"What the fuck? You're fucking crazy! Now let me go"

"I can't do that, Victor told me to make sure you don't leave, he told me that it would make Alpha Otabek very upset. He needs an heir."

"Why do you care so much about these assholes" 

Yuri suddenly yelped as the dark haired omega dragged him to another room.

Which had turned out to be a dark closet.

_______________________________

Sorry for the short chapter, but I haven't posted in a while and u guys deserve an update!


	7. Secrets

DISCLAIMER: this chapter contains graphic description of physical abuse

 

 

"What the hell are you doing?" I spat at the dark haired omega in front of me.

"There are cameras and microphones all around this place, this is the only place that I know isn't monitored."

"Wait wait wait, slow down, what's going on?"

"I'm trying to get out of here and away from Victor, I need you to help me"

"Well I need help getting away from Otabek"

"Ok, well we need to hurry and get out"  
The darker haired omega looked down at his swollen stomach.

"I don't want to bring a child into this world if it's raised by a monster like Victor"

"Ok well how are we going to figure out a way to leave?" The shocked and a bit confused blonde asked. 

"I don't know, find out a window of time that nobody is really home, we'll come in here and discuss an action plan."

"Ok sounds good, but people will notice we're gone, we should go ahead and come out of the closet."

"Ok, meet me back here at 2am, I know Victor will be asleep by then, and I'm sure that Otabek will be too."

"Ok"

 

•

 

The two omegas left the closet and Yuri watched the Japanese man, waddle back to wherever he was before.   
He suddenly felt the unpleasantly familiar scent of alpha coming up behind him.

"I was wondering where you had wandered off to honey."

"I-I was thirsty so I went to go get water"  
Yuri hated how he was so scared of his captor, however who wouldn't be?

Otabek scooped the omega into his arms. "You could have just asked me, alphas should take care of their omegas needs, as they're very helpless."

Yuri was silent as Otabek carried him back to the room he was forced to share with the alpha.

Once they had returned to their room Otabek placed Yuri onto his bed and began lining him down, which made Yuri's heart pound in fear. 

It didn't help when the alpha pressed his nose into Yuris scent gland and took a few inhales. 

"I can smell your heat getting closer and closer, I really hope I'll get an heir out of this heat: but like I've said before, you smell quite fertile so I don't think I'll have a hard time impregnating you."

Without thinking, Yuri spat out "fuck you, you bastard"

He felt Otabeks grip tighten on his arms. 

"What did you say to me, bitch?"

"I"

Yuri cringed in pain once he felt the alpha on top of him give a rough slap to his face. 

"Omegas" slap "do not" "disrespect" another slap "their alphas" a continuous pattern of slaps were given to Yuri; "omegas are meant" slap "for being" slap "good breeding bitches" a rough punch to Yuris nose after Otabeks final statement caused drops of blood to cascade down to his lips.   
Yuri's began to quickly regain his breathe through his mouth, and tried to climb off the bed.

"Where do you think or going?"

"To the bathroom to get tissue-"

"No stay here you bitch" 

Otabek grabbed Yuri again and instead draped him over his knee.

"No no no, please don't"

Otabek carefully, but quickly pulled down the blondes pants so just his ass was exposed.   
"Beautiful" was last thing the omega heard before the alpha began spanking him over and over, the omega stopped keeping track of how many times he was struck.

When what seemed like hours; but had merely been a few minutes, the Kazakh had finally stopped, leaving the Russian to become limp on Otabeks knee.   
The alpha picked up Yuri and laid him on his side on his large bed once again; and he climbed in next to him. 

Tears began to well up in Yuri's eyes as otabek stroked his hair with one arm, and massaged his now bruising ass. 

"If you were that loud with just a beating, I can't wait to hear how loud those pretty moans will be when I'm filling up that perfect ass of yours."

.....I need to meet up with Yuuri, and figure out how to get the hell out of here.

_______________________________

Sorry that this chapter was a bit short, but I hope that you guys are enjoying the story so far and I promise you that the story will become more eventful and the plot will begin building up more starting next chapter. Anyways comment and vote if u enjoyed this, u guys really mean the world to me!!


	8. Greetings

Yuri awoke the next morning sore from his beating. Yet still determined to claw his way out of this horrible place.   
His captor was still asleep next to him, however Yuri wasn't able to move due to the alphas arms being wrapped around him. Unsure what to do, the omega needed to come up with an idea to get out of the room, and fast. He decided the only thing he could, would be to try and trick the alpha laying next to him. 

With bile riding in his throat, because of how disgusted he was; he leaned in forwards Otabek and firmly kissed him on the lips. The alpha awoke in surprise and kissed him back. 

Yuri practically gagged during the kiss, and was even more disgusted when Otabek pined him down to the bed.  
"Your opinion of me changed very quickly Yura" The omega decided that he'd have to act like a sweet docile omega, and have to put his acting skills to the test if he was ever going to get out of here.   
"I decided that since you've chosen me as your mate, I might as well learn to love you, alpha. 

Otabek practically melted at the words, but Yuri knew it was time to interfere when he felt the alphas growing erection.   
"Beka, I need to go eat breakfast, you stay here, because I'll bring you back something. I don't want my alpha to worry about making breakfast.

The alpha smirked, "I'm so happy you decided to just give in, it'll be more pleasurable for the both of us; and when we start having pups, you'll be happier, and everything will be how it's supposed to be.-  
Shivers went down Yuri's spine as Otabek finished his little 'speech'.   
"The alpha rules over the household, and keeps his omega in line. But still gives them pleasure during their heats." 

Yuri nervously chuckled, realizing his heat was due in a month or so, he'd have to get out of here way before then.   
"Yes, alpha"   
Otabek allowed Yuri to stand up, but made sure to slap him on the ass as he was walking out the bedroom door.   
Once he saw that there was nobody in the hallway he made a mad dash for the coat closet Yuuri ha pushed him in earlier; praying that the older omega was there.

Luckily Yuuri had showed up, despite them not deciding with a meeting time.   
However it was obvious the older omega hadn't gone to the closet to wait for Yuuri, he obviously just wanted some time away from Viktor. Yuri assumes that his new friends' alpha was still asleep considering it was still a bit early in the day.

"Yuuri, I just realized I never asked how far along you are."

The Japanese omega looked down at his swollen gut with a saddened expression.  
"About 8 and a half months, I'm terrified. Viktor wants me to have a natural birth. He says it's better for omegas."

Yuri pulled the now crying man into an embrace. He knew what it would feel like to be kidnapped by someone in a mob. To be forced to  to carry their children still terrified him.   
"Otabek keeps talking about knocking me up, I'll never let him I'm going to get out of here."

Yuuri wipes away his tears and his face turned to a gravely serious expression. He quickly grabbed the Russians shoulders as he spoke.   
"You cant get out of here, I've tried. Your alpha will just punish you even more."  
The dark haired man began weeping again as he tried to cover his mouth, an attempt to keep quiet.  
The blonde embraced Yuuri and held him until he stopped crying.   
Yuuri face soon looked panicked. 

"Yuri, you smell really sweet, when was the last time you had a heat?"

Shit

"It's been a while."

The older man grabbed Yuri by the shoulders and pulled him as close as he possibly could due to the swell of his stomach. 

"Yuri I'm so so sorry."

Green eyes stared into chocolate brown eyes, both of them filling with tears.   
Yuri sniffled and broke away from the embrace.   
"I'm trying to keep up an act so that maybe Otabek will let me go outside or something.  
I need to go make him breakfast."

"Yuri, be careful."

Yuri wiped a tear away from his eyes and walked out of the closet to head towards the kitchen. He found some yogurt and granola and decided to add some fruit into the mixture as well. He made sure to make two bowls. 

•

When Yuri walked back into the bedroom, he saw Otabek sniffing the air.   
"Here's your breakfast alpha."

Otabek smirked and his eyes trailed up and down the blondes petite body.   
"There's nothing better than smelling my omega in pre-heat while he brings me breakfast."

Yuri felt that feeling in the back of your throat when you're about to cry. 

"Yes."   
He got back into bed and handed the bowl to Otabek.   
While cringing he laid his head into Otabeks shoulders. 

"By the way Yura, what took you so long?"

"I-uh, couldn't find where you kept your fruit."

"Well you better learn your way around the kitchen, you'll be cooking for our family eventually."

"Yeah."

Yuri tried to eat but was so nauseous from this conversation, he found it hard to.  
Otabek placed his empty bowl on their nightstand; as did Yuri. Before scooping the omega into his side so the alpha could hold him close. 

"Eventually we can have our own house, that way we'll have plenty of room for our pups to run around. I want at least 9."

"N-nine."

"Well omegas normally have litters of 2 so I doubt it'll be hard to reach that goal."

Otabek presses a kiss to the blondes scent gland.   
"Your smell is getting even more divine, by tomorrow you should probably be in full heat."

Yuri shivered at the words.

"I can't wait to make you mine Yura."

 

____________________________

Sorry for such a long break of getting updates. This chapter just took me forever to write to sorry about that. Also just a heads up, the next chapter is going to be very very sad and I didn't even know if I could write it because I'm a really sensitive person when it comes to the stuff that's gonna be in the next chapter. But I think that the next chapter has a crucial plot line in the story.


	9. Tag, You’re It

Trigger warning: sexual assault in this chapter, this chapter is very dark and sad. Brief mention of miscarriage 

 

 

 

Yuri awake to a burning sensation.

Shit  
He felt his forehead, which was burning up.   
Yuri gasped when he felt slick rush out of his body.   
The blonde began to tear up when he noticed Otabek stirring from his sleep.

"Good morning Yura."

Yuri tried his best to not cry.

"G-good morning alpha."  
Shit when did I start sounding so weak?

"I can tell you're in heat right now, I'm so excited. It's been months since I've been with an omega in heat."

Yuri formed a shaky smile and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. 

"Do you mind if I go get some breakfast first?"

Otabek rolled over on top of Yuri, pinning him down.  
"I'll have Viktor bring us food. I've decided that I'm going to try and breed you during this heat. You're so skinny now which could obviously give complications during pregnancy so to lower the risk of you losing our child I want you to stay in bed until I know I've impregnated you. Do you understand me?"

"Really I'll be okay if I go get some breakfast, Yuuri can help me in the kitchen so it's not too stressful."

"You've met Viktors omega? He told me that his little toy is very fertile, hopefully you'll be the same."  
Yuri tried not to squirm as the alpha leaned down to scent his bonding gland. 

"Alpha I'd really like to get some fresh air before my heat starts, it'll stress me out less I promise."

"Ok fine, but be back in 5 minutes. I'm horny."

•

Yuri scampered through the house desperately looking for an escape point. He noticed a window but unfortunately it had screens in front of it. Realizing that it was still quite early in the morning, and most people would still be asleep, he quickly grabbed a knife from the kitchen and hacked away at the screens.

With a sigh of relief he jumped down into the woods below and took off as fast as he could.

Shit I need to find a pharmacy and get heat suppressants.

Yuri took off into the woods when he heard someone yelling at him. 

A familiar scent of alpha surrounded his nose and he turned around to see Otabek chasing him.   
Yuri sped up but unfortunately he was no match for the extremely pissed off alpha.  
Otabek grabbed Yuri by the back of his shirt and scooped him into his arms. 

Yuri began trembling and still tried anything he could like kicking and scratching his captor to have him just let go. 

"Yuri I trusted you, why are you trying to leave?"

"Let me go asshole!"

The blonde yelled, hoping somebody or something would hear him. 

Yuri began shrieking before the alpha clamped a hand over the omegas mouth and held him closer. 

"I need to make sure you'll never leave again."

Yuri still kept struggling and kicking, but it was no use. 

Otabek removed his hand from over Yuris mouth and instead placed it in locks of blonde hair and pulled, exposing Yuris neck, and bonding gland. 

"No no no no no, let me go asshole!"

"I need to Yura."

"Please don't do this please!"

The alpha looked at him with lust filled eyes.

"I have to."

Yuris world faded to black when pain struck all throughout his neck and he felt teeth sink into his bonding gland. 

•

When Yuri regained consciousness he was laying down and almost his entire bottom region was sore. He opened his eyes and saw a naked Otabek clinging to him, his knot still locked into Yuri.   
Shit shit shit

Yuri began crying and it was enough to wake a sleeping Otabek. He kissed Yuris healing bite mark and the movement caused a sharp pain in the blondes ass. 

"You were so good Yuri! You were such a good omega to me."

Yuri winced in pain as Otabeks knot went down and he quickly pulled out of Yuri.   
"I went into rut halfway through your heat so I only remember the first half, but it was wonderful. I can't wait until the doctor comes and tests you for pregnancy."

Yuri began hyperventilating after realizing his defeat. 

"Speaking of which..." Otabek pulled an extra pillow from the bed and used it to prop up Yuris hips. "It'll help with breeding you."

Yuri tried to roll off but Otabek kept a firm hand on Yuris tiny, pale stomach. 

"Otabek I'm not ready to start a family"

"Well I am. Omegas are made to give their alphas what they want and I want children."

Yuri shivered at the statement and began to crawl off of the bed.

"I-I have to use the restroom."

"Hurry up, I want to cuddle with you" 

•

Yuri walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror, hickeys were practically all over his body and his entire backside was bruised. He drank some water of the faucet and later vomited into the toilet from disgust. Disgust with himself that he had accepted his defeat. Only a miracle could save him now. 

When he walked back into the room, Otabek looked impatient. 

"What took you so long?"

"I'm very sore alpha, it took a while to stand back up. "

"How about we both take a bath? I need to clean all of this slick off of me anyway."

Yuri nodded as Otabek stood up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom.  
Yuri glances at himself in the mirror once more as Otabek was filling up the bathtub.

Once the tub was filled Otabek grabbed Yuris pale hand and led him around to it.   
He laid down and placed Yuris back on top of his chest. 

The Russian frowned at how the water wasn't hot and merely lukewarm.

"You couldn't have made the water warmer?"

Otabek placed a large hand over Yuris stomach, he shivered at the touch.  
"If you're pregnant I don't want the water to be too hot, it could hurt the baby."

Yuri almost vomited again.  
"Even if I am pregnant it's just some cells floating around, in fact if I am knocked up I hope that I fucking miscarry"

Otabek grabbed Yuris chin and bent the blondes head just enough so he could see Otabeks raging face from the corner of his eye.

"Don't you ever say such a thing again! Do you fucking hear me you bitch?"

Yuri soon released a rather distressed scent and before he could react further the alpha immediately calmed down. 

"I'm sorry, I'm causing you distress, it would not be good for the baby."

Looking up at the ceiling Yuri tried not to sob  
Dear god I hope I'm not pregnant. 

 

_____________________________

Wow this chapter was so hard to write, I had to take breaks in between because the story was getting so dark I couldn't handle writing it all at once, so sorry for the delayed update. As usual comment and vote if you are intrigued by the story so far.


	10. Results

The past few weeks for Yuri had been hell. Otabek kept his promise and didn't let him leave the bed besides going to the bathroom, which Yuri constantly had to be accompanied but his captor. 

Otabek turned over in the bed and stroked the blondes flat abdomen.  
"Just think Yura, we'll know today if my pups are growing in there."

Yuri shivered at the thought of being pregnant. This whole situation was not helping his tokophobia at all. 

After Victor brought in breakfast, Otabek broke the 'happy news' that his personal doctor would arrive any second. To which a soft knock was heard at the door.  
Otabek excitedly opened it and welcomed the man inside.  
Yuri glared at this doctor as he brought in his equipment, the omega cringed when he saw equipment that most likely meant he would have to get blood drawn, and an ultrasound.

Yuri sighed and decided to hope that he wasn't pregnant, or somehow magically became infertile on the way to Kazakhstan. 

The doctor asked Otabek to remove Yuri's shirt, which the alpha gladly did.  
Yuri shivered at the coldness of the doctors hand being placed onto his stomach to feel around. 

"Mr.Altin your omega is very tiny, I'm afraid to inform you that if he is pregnant, during birth his pelvis may have to be broken, unless you would rather him have a c-section."

Yuri felt like he would pass out. 

"No, I want him to give birth naturally, omegas were built for it, if his pelvis has to be broken so be it."

Yuri suddenly became nauseous after hearing the statement, and turned over to throw up into the cup left on his bedside table. 

Otabek gasped.  
"Could this be morning sickness already?"  
The Kazakh man pressed a kiss to Yuris stomach as the omega tried not to gag anymore. 

"I'll take a blood test to verify everything but first I'll do an ultrasound to see if we can catch anything, it is still quite early."

The doctor drew blood from Yuri's arm while a woman walked in and took the vile from the doctor.  
"Ok Mr. Altin we'll do an ultrasound now."

Yuri cringed at how cold the gel was and felt as if his heart was in his throat. He almost wanted to vomit again from nerves.  
He worriedly glanced back and forth at Otabek and the doctors blank expression. 

After running the wand like equipment over his stomach for what seemed like forever. The doctor frowned a bit.  
"I'm sorry Mr. Altin, I don't see anything ."

Yuri breathed a sigh of relief and a few tears of happiness trickled down his cheek.  
However, Otabek did not look pleased.  
"Check again! Maybe you missed something."

"Mr. Altin I checked over his entire womb at least 3 times, there is nothing visible. However it is still early so the blood test may come back positive!"

Otabek glanced back at Yuri and realized he was crying. He wrongly assumed they were from sadness. Whereas the blonde was trying not to give the biggest smile of his entire life.  
"Kitten don't worry, the blood test still hasn't come back. I planted many many seeds in you during your heat, I doubt you won't be pregnant."

Yuri had a gut feeling that nothing was growing inside of him. But he'd never tell Otabek that.  
Just then there was a knock at the door and the same woman from before entered the room.  
The Kazakh man practically jumped up from the bed and walked over to the woman. Yuri couldn't hear their conversation but he knew what it was about, he almost jumped for joy when he saw the woman shake her head in a sad 'no'.

"Damn it, why isn't he pregnant!?"  
The doctor chimed in asking the alpha if he wanted a fertility test done on Yuri. Of course Otabek said yes and the doctor began taking more equipment from his setup.  
"We'll have to do another blood test but I have a new device that will give us results even quicker."  
The doctor pricked Yuris finger and placed a stick onto the blood before inserting it into a device.  
"We will have results whether he is fertile or not within the next minute or so."

Yuri looked up at the sky and prayed that he was infertile and would never have to deal with getting pregnant ever again. 

The device beeped and the doctor smiled.  
"Mr. Altin I'm pleased to tell you that your omega is very fertile. He may have just been stressed during his last heat, stress can lower conception rates."

"Ok. Thank you Dr. Barnoski"

•

Yuri couldn't help but grin to himself.  
Now that he knew he wasn’t pregnant and wouldn't have to deal with heat for a while, because let's face it he knew the stress from his life at the moment would not give him another heat for a long time.  
He could begin his escape plan.  
______________________________

I hope u guys enjoyed this chapter! I know it was a bit short but I promise that since now the story is developing more the chapters in the future will begin to get longer


	11. Motorcycles and Leather

Otabek was pissed. And that is an understatement.  
Yuri could tell by the angry look in the stoic mans eyes that he was not happy.  
He was reminded of his captors negative emotions when the alpha pulled Yuri close to his chest.

"Yuri, before this were you on heat suppressants?"

"Yes."

The Kazakh man slapped the omega across the cheek.  
"Those horrible things are like poison to an omegas womb! Why would you ever take those?"

Yuri glared back up to his captor.  
"Because I don't want to get fucking knocked up that's why! You think I want to be your breeding bitch!?"

The omega was slapped across the face again.  
"Omegas do not disrespect their alpha like this. I'm getting you a tutor on omega etiquette."

Otabek stormed out of the room and a few minutes later walked back in with Viktor. Viktor looked almost as pissed as Otabek, the alphas blue eyes clearly had a look of disappointment in them. 

"My omega had the audacity to be on heat suppressants before I got him."  
Viktor looked shocked and let out a quiet gasp, while Otabek spoke up again.  
"Go ask my father to call in the tutor he used with my mother."

"But Yuuri just went into labor, omegas can't handle that without the scent of an alpha."  
Otabek scoffed.  
"Fine but take my omega with you so he can see how he'll have to deal with birth eventually. And let Georgi know to contact the tutor."

The silver haired man smiled at Yuri. He shuddered when he noticed how genuine but sadistic the man looked as he grabbed the omegas hand and led him away from the room. 

•

As Viktor basically pulled Yuri through the mansion he tried to strike up a conversation, his tone seemed way too happy considering the subject he had brought up  
"Once your alpha gets your tutor we'll have you fixed up in no time!"  
Yuri glared at the man when he booped the omegas nose.  
Viktor pressed a finger to his chin and smiled as he began to lead Yuri up a flight of stairs.  
"My Yuuri kept asking me to take him somewhere he could get an epidural, but omegas are built for this, silly hippies with their silly medication." 

Yuri shivered at those words. 

•

Yuuri looked horrible, he had at this point been in labor for an agonizing fifteen hours and Yuri hadn't been allowed to leave the room for the past eight.  
Yuri was there to hold the older omegas hand through each contraction, which seemed to be getting closer and closer by the minute. The blonde felt a deep feeling of sadness when Yuuri looked up at him with hazed, tear filled eyes. Almost as if he was begging the younger man to make the pain go away.  
Yuri felt obligated to do so, but found to his dismay, there wasn't anything he could do to help his new found friend. 

Viktor had long left the room hours ago to talk with Otabek in a separate room. "Alpha business" the silver haired man had called it. Apparently he too believed that omegas couldn't comprehend anything besides caring for infants and pleasing their mates. 

•

After another few hours Yuuri was finally given the okay to start pushing.  
Yuri absolutely cringed at the pained yells and cry's from the older man. And feared about if and when he would be the one going through this.  
Eventually the cries of an infant were heard throughout the room, and the older man began crying as the child was placed onto his chest.

The sweet moment was interrupted when Otabek walked into the room and grabbed Yuri by the waist. The alpha dragged him out of the room and into the hallway. 

"The Doctor gave me an injection that can send you back into heat. I'm going to use it next week so I can have another chance to breed you sooner."  
Yuri felt his heart skip a beat.  
Yuri felt as if he wasn't in his body and merely only saw his fist collide into Otabeks jaw.

Otabek let go of Yuri to grab his jaw in pain and Yuri took this as an excuse to run. He dashed down to where he thought the front door was, and luckily for him he was right about where the door had been.  
The blonde practically threw open the door and took off for the woods. 

Yuri didn't know where he was going, but he knew that he had to keep running and never look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for not updating in a while, classes started back up for me and I also am in the process of moving. I think the next update will be a bit slow but after I get settled, updates on all of my stories should start becoming more frequent.


	12. IMPORTANT

Hey! I know it’s been a while since I updated the story and it’s going to be a little bit longer, so I just wanted to let everybody know that I didn’t forget about this story or anything. School has been kicking my ass and I recently just got out of a massive extremely long wave of depression which really crushed any writing creativity I had. So expect updates in the near future!

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow my rp tumblr ask-yuratchka and send any questions regarding skating, omegaverse, etc.


End file.
